


Living Dangerously

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Rogue Angel - Alex Archer, Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could have killed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



It was only the fact that she recognized the feel of his hands that Savannah didn’t unleash a spell on the man that had suddenly shoved her face first against the wall of her studio. Her chest pressed against the plaster as she turned her head to look at the man who was now running his hands up beneath her shirt.

“I could have killed you,” she muttered, trying not to react at the way his hands were making her feel.

“You know you love it when I catch you off guard like this,” he responded as she turned, trading places with him and slamming his back against the wall.

“Catching me off guard is not the same thing as arriving out of nowhere to slam me into a wall.” She retorted before biting at his bottom lip as she kissed him.

He laughed, jerking her close to him and lifting her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Once her legs were in place, he turned to shove her up against the wall again. “And had it been anyone but me, there would now be a hole in your other wall where you sent them through it.”

“You certainly like to live your life dangerously, Garin Braden,” Savannah’s rebuke ended in a soft moan as Garin shoved her shirt up and ran his lips along her chest.

It was quite some time before she was able to form words again and by that time, she’d forgotten why she was annoyed with him in the first place.


End file.
